Electrochemical biosensors generally comprise a cell having a working electrode, a counter electrode and a reference electrode. Sometimes the function of the counter and reference electrodes are combined in a single electrode called a “counter/reference” electrode or “pseudo reference electrode”. As herein used the term “counter electrode” includes a counter/reference electrode where the context so admits.
The sample containing the analyte is brought into contact with a reagent containing an enzyme and a redox mediator in the cell. Either the mediator is reduced (receives at least one electron) while the analyte is oxidised (donates at least one electron) or visa versa. Usually it is the analyte which is oxidised and the mediator which is reduced. The invention will be herein described principally with reference to that system but it is also applicable to systems in which the analyte is reduced and the mediator oxidised.
Electrochemical glucose analysers such as those used by diabetics to monitor blood glucose levels or such as are used in clinics and hospitals are commonly based upon the use of an enzyme such as glucose oxidase dehydrogenase (GOD) and a redox mediator such as a ferricyanide or ferrocyanide. In such prior art system, the sample (e.g. blood) containing the analyte (e.g. glucose) is brought into contact with the reagents in the cell. Glucose is oxidised to gluconic acid and the glucose oxidase is thereby reduced. The mediator then re-oxidizes the glucose oxidase and is reduced in the process. The reduced mediator is then re-oxidized when it transfers electrons to the working electrode. After allowing passage of a predetermined time, sufficient to obtain an accurate estimate of the Faraday current, the concentration of glucose is estimated from the magnitude of the current or voltage signal then measured.
Prior art electrochemical cells consist of two (or three) adjacent electrodes spaced apart on one side of an insulator and adapted for connection to a measuring device. A target area on which the blood sample is placed is defined on or between the electrodes. Co-pending Application PCT/AU95/00207 describes a cell in which electrodes are disposed on opposite sides of a porous membrane, one of the electrodes having a liquid permeable target area.
In the prior art there is a need to separate the working electrode from the counter (or counter/reference) electrode by a sufficient distance to avoid products of electrochemical reaction at one electrode from interfering with those at the other. In practice a separation of the electrodes of more than 500 μm is required to achieve acceptable accuracy.
Each batch of cells is required to have been previously calibrated and leads to inaccuracies during use because of variations within the batch, in sample composition, and in ambient conditions.
It is desired to improve the accuracy and reliability of such biosensors. Achievement of these objectives is made difficult in the case of sensors intended to determine the concentration of analytes in blood because blood contains dissolved gases, ions, colloids, complex micelles, small scale cellular debris, and living cellular components in a predominantly aqueous medium. Any of these may interfere in the determination. Existing sensors are also susceptible to influence from other interfering substances that may be present in the sample and which may be oxidised at the working electrode and mistakenly identified as the analyte of interest. Alternatively, the interfering substances may reduce the oxidised form of the redox mediator. These effects will give artificially elevated estimates of the analyte concentration. Additionally there is always some reduced redox mediator present before the analyte is added and its concentration needs to be known and subtracted from the measured value of reduced mediator to give an accurate concentration of the analyte. Moreover, oxygen in the blood may act as a redox mediator for glucose oxidase dehydrogenase (GOD) in competition with ferrocyanide. Thus high oxygen concentrations can lead to low estimates of glucose concentration. In addition the measurements are sensitive to factors such as changes in humidity, temperature, solution viscosity and haematocrit content.